TUTOR
by ReiRin-Kisuke
Summary: /KiHyun/Kyuhyun mendapat seorang tutor yang akan mengajarinya, dimana sang tutor adalah orang yang sangat menyebalkan. Dan itu semua salah Siwon-sonsaengnim!/Crack Pair/Chapter 3 of ?/Don't Like? Just don't read or give me any useless reviews ;)
1. Chapter 1

_Namja _berambut coklat itu mengerjapkan kedua matanya berkali-kali. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka lebar, sementara seseorang di hadapannya hanya balas menatapnya jengah. Ia lebih memilih untuk memfokuskan pandangannya pada objek di tangannya—selembar kertas yang di dalamnya bertaburan angka-angka. Itu bukan soal matematika atau fisika, tapi daftar nilai sebenarnya.

"Fisika 40, Matematika 30? Apa kau tertidur di kelas atau kau malah menganggap dua pelajaran itu sebagai pelajaran seni rupa dan malah mengisi lembar jawabanmu dengan gambar tidak jelas?"

Tersentak, ia langsung mem_pout_kan bibirnya pelan. "Aku tidur, _sonsaengnim _puas?"

Sang _sonsaengnim _hanya bisa menghela nafasnya. Ia memijat pelipisnya perlahan. Kalau saja _namja _di hadapannya ini bukan sepupunya mungkin ia akan dengan senang hati memberikannya hukuman. "Harusnya kau itu kuhukum, Kyu…"

Kyuhyun masih bertahan dengan _pout _di bibirnya. "Aku kan tidak melakukan kesalahan apa-apa, buat apa aku dihukum?"

Choi Siwon—sang _sonsaengnim_—hanya bisa menghela nafasnya. Memang sih, anak ini tidak melakukan apapun yang salah, kecuali persoalan tidur di kelas. Yang jadi masalah itu, nilai anak ini…

"Kalau begitu, besok temui Kim Kibum, siswa kelas 2 sepulang sekolah di perpustakaan…"

"Hah? Untuk?"

"Aku sudah memintanya menjadi _tutor_mu selama satu tahun ke depan untuk dua mata pelajaran ini, karena aku yakin kalau pasti tidur lagi selama pelajaran ini."

"Justru itu yang jadi masalahnya, Siwonnie-_hyung_!"

Ruang guru saat ini kosong, dan hanya ada mereka berdua di dalamnya jadi tidak masalah kalau Kyuhyun memanggilnya '_hyung_' dan bukannya '_sonsaengnim_' seperti biasanya.

Siwon lebih memilih untuk kembali fokus pada lembaran di tangannya daripada mendengar ocehan Kyuhyun—walau dua angka yang tadi ia sebutkan agak mengganggu penglihatannya. Yang benar saja, hampir semua pelajaran Kyuhyun rata-rata mendapatkan nilai di atas 85—kecuali untuk olahraga, ia masih bisa memaklumi itu. Tapi untuk Matematika dan Fisika?

Anak ini pasti bukan hanya tidur di kelas itu, tapi justru malah pingsan!

.

.

—**TUTOR—**

**Author: RiN**

**Chapter: 1 of ?**

**Warning: Crack Pair, OOC, YAOI, Typos, etc.**

**.**

**Cast: KiHyun (Kibum – Kyuhyun)**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE, JUST DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri koridor kosong di sekolahnya. Ini sudah lewat dari jam pulang, jadi wajar kalau sekolah sudah sepi. Kalaupun ada yang masih tinggal, pasti hanya anggota klub olahraga saja yang memang punya jadwal latihan sepulang sekolah. Tapi tetap saja bangunan utamanya pasti sepi.

Ia sedikit menghentakkan kakinya, toh tidak akan ada yang melihat tingkah konyolnya ini, kecuali hantu mungkin—itu juga kalau ada.

"Aish, seenaknya saja menyuruh orang lain untuk mengajariku, dasar _sonsaengnim_ _pabbo. _Kudoakan kau tidak dapat pacar seumur hidupmu, Choi Siwon-_ssi_~!"

_BRUKK!_

Kyuhyun mundur satu langkah ketika tanpa sengaja ia menabrak—atau ditabrak—seseorang. Sepertinya ia terlalu banyak melamun sampai tidak sadar kalau di depannya ada seseorang. Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya.

Seorang _namja_—tidak lebih tinggi jika dibandingkan dengan dirinya—berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Iris gelapnya dibingkai kacamata berframe hitam, dan tengah menatapnya datar. Kyuhyun terpaku. Ditatapnya wajah _stoic_ itu tanpa berkedip. Kagum? Ah, bukan. Lebih tepatnya terpesona.

Ng?

_Mwo_?

Terpesena? Apa yang baru saja terpikir olehnya itu?

Kyuhyun ingin sekali menampar kedua pipinya, menghalau pemikiran aneh yang baru saja berkelebat dalam benaknya.

Ia kembali menatapnya, tapi objek yang ditatap malah memilih untuk mengalihkan pandangannya. _Namja _itu mendengus pelan, hampir tak terdengar tapi mengingat tempat ini sudah sangat sepi seperti di pemakaman, Kyuhyun bisa mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, ia langsung pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang sedikit melongo melihatnya.

_Plak_.

Kali ini Kyuhyun benar-benar menampar pipinya, menyadarkannya dari ekspresi aneh yang sedari tadi ia pasang. Alisnya berkerut. "Yang barusan itu apa-apaan? Dia bahkan tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Tidak sopan!"

—Kalau dipikir lagi, justru bukannya Kyuhyun jauh lebih tidak sopan lagi? -_-

.

.

Kyuhyun masih setia memasang wajah masamnya hingga ia tiba di rumah. Ia menolak untuk diantar pulang oleh Siwon—kecuali kalau sepupu merangkap wali kelasnya itu membatalkan keputusannya untuk menjadikan siswa kelas 2 yang entah siapa namanya itu menjadi pengajarnya untuk dua mata pelajaran itu sepanjang sisa waktunya di kelas 1. Ia bahkan mengabaikan panggilan Yesung, _hyung_nya yang lebih tua lima tahun darinya.

Ia langsung berjalan masuk ke dalam kamarnya, membuat sang _hyung _yang sedang menyiapkan makan malam untuk mereka berdua. Kedua alis Yesung berkerut, menyadari aura anak itu yang jauh dari kata menyenangkan. Apa terjadi sesuatu di sekolah tadi?

Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya, memilih untuk tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Toh apapun yang terjadi pada anak itu bukan urusannya. Ia kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda. "Dasar anak aneh…"

—Ia bahkan tidak menyadari kalau ia pun sama anehnya. -_-

.

Kyuhyun langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur. Iris gelapnya beralih menatap jendela kamarnya yang hanya ditutupi tirai putih transparan. Ucapan Siwon masih terbayang dalam benaknya. Bukan, bukan masalah nilainya yang berada jauh di bawah rata-rata itu. Kalau masalah yang itu, sudah bisa dipastikan kalau itu hanya akan masuk telinga kanan keluar telinga kiri. Artinya, ia benar-benar tidak pernah memikirnya dengan serius—seberapa sering Siwon membahas masalah itu, di sekolah atau di rumah.

_Tutor_?

Sampai ujian kenaikan kelas?

Dan dengan orang yang tidak ia kenal sama sekali?

Ng… tidak, tidak. Ia bukannya tidak kenal sih. Ia tahu siapa itu Kim Kibum, siswa yang selalu menduduki peringkat pertama setiap kali musim ujian datang. Tapi ia hanya tahu namanya, ia bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana rupanya dan sebagainya.

Nah, dengan ketidaktahuan ia akan dirinya dan juga orang itu yang—mungkin—tidak tahu apa-apa soal dirinya, bagaimana mungkin _sonsaengnim _kurang kerjaan itu malah menyuruh _namja _itu untuk mengajarinya?

"Arghh…"

Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya. Ia langsung mengambil ponselnya yang terletak di atas meja. Ditekannya beberapa tombol, lalu mendekatkannya ke telinga. Nada sambung terdengar beberapa kali sebelum kemudian seseorang di seberang sana menjawab panggilan itu.

"_Hyung_~! Ayolah, jangan minta siapapun itu untuk mengajariku~ Aku tidak mengenalnya dan orang itu pun pasti tidak mengenalku. Bagaimana mungkin kau minta orang asing untuk mengajariku? Apa kepalamu terbentur pintu gereja?"

Kyuhyun enggan berbasa-basi. Daripada nantinya pembicaraan malah dialihkan ke hal lain, jadi lebih baik langsung tembak saja.

Masalahnya justru kalimat yang ia keluarkan tidak ada sopan-sopannya sama sekali. -_-

'_Tut… tut… tut…'_

Tapi Siwon lebih dulu mematikan sambungannya.

"_Y-yak_!"

Kyuhyun menatap ponselnya dengan wajah yang semakin kusut. Ia bahkan baru mengucapkan beberapa kalimat dan wali kelasnya itu langsung memutusnya.

_Tok tok tok_.

Suara ketukan pintu. Itu pasti _hyung_nya. Kyuhyun melempar ponselnya asal ke tempat tidur, lalu berjalan menuju pintu lalu membukanya.

"Apa, _hyung_? Kau tidak tahu kalau aku sedang sibuk?"

Yesung mendengus kesal. "Sibuk apanya? Aku tahu kau hanya melamun saja. Cepat ke bawah, itu juga kalau kau mau makan."

Kyuhyun diam. Detik berikutnya ia kembali memasang wajah kusutnya. "_Hyung_..."

Yesung menghentikan langkahnya, lalu berbalik. "Hm?"

"Pokoknya aku benci, Siwon-_hyung_."

"Hah?"

.

.

Waktu berjalan begitu cepat bagi Kyuhyun. Tanpa disadari hari berganti dan Kyuhyun kembali dengan rutinitas setiap paginya; bangun, mandi, bersiap pergi ke sekolah, sarapan dengan _hyung_nya dan pergi. Hanya yang membedakan dengan hari-harinya yang biasa adalah kenyataan kalau wajahnya kini ditekuk sedemikian rupa—dan kemungkinan akan semakin ditekuk kalau melihat wajah Siwon di sekolah.

Masih dengan persoalan yang sama, walau itu sebenarnya belum terjadi sama sekali.

Kyuhyun memasuki halaman sekolahnya dengan wajah yang semakin kusut. Bahkan aura yang dikeluarkannya membuat beberapa orang di sekitarnya sedikit menjauh.

Ia berjalan menaiki tangga dengan malas. Kelasnya ada di lantai dua, tapi rasanya seperti berada di lantai teratas.

"Kalau kau berjalan dengan langkah seperti itu, aku pastikan kau akan jatuh beberapa saat lagi."

Sebuah suara menginterupsinya, membuat Kyuhyun mau tidak mau menolehkan kepalanya. Seorang _namja_—berada dalam jarak yang hanya beberapa langkah dengan dirinya. Tapi bukan itu… itu _namja _yang kemarin menabraknya—atau mungkin ditabrak olehnya.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan alisnya. Jujur saja, ia penasaran. Sebenarnya siapa _namja _ini? Kenapa selama ia berada di sekolah ini, baru kali ini ia melihatnya?

Ia kembali membalikkan badannya, memilih untuk mengabaikan orang itu dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kelas. Tapi…

_Duk_.

_Brugh_.

"Aww…"

Kyuhyun tidak memperhatikan langkahnya, hingga tanpa sadar ia malah menginjak ujung anak tangga yang agak hancur dan berakhir dengan dirinya yang… yah, terjatuh… -_-

"Sudah kubilang kan."

Dan _namja _itu berjalan melewatinya—begitu saja, tanpa ada niat untuk membantunya berdiri atau sekedar bertanya apakah ia baik-baik saja atau tidak.

"Aish… apa-apaan orang itu? Setelah mengatakan itu dia malah langsung pergi?"

Kyuhyun masih dalam posisi jatuhnya—dimana dirinya masih terbaring di tangga dengan wajah yang membentur anak tangga paling atas—sambil menggerutu, mengabaikan fakta bahwa banyak siswa yang menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh. -_-

.

.

"_Hyung_~" Kyuhyun mem_pout_kan bibirnya. Ini jam istirahat, dan hampir semua guru pergi makan siang, atau yang terlalu rajin mungkin masih berada di kelasnya, jadi ruang guru sepi. Hanya ada dirinya dan Siwon.

Kyuhyun langsung menahan sang _sonsaengnim _sebelum orang itu juga pergi untuk makan siang. Dan jadilah mereka kini hanya berdua di ruangan yang cukup luas ini. Tujuannya jelas hanya satu. Masih berusaha membuat sang _sonsaengnim _membatalkan masalah seseorang yang akan mengajarinya, tentu saja.

"Apa?"

Siwon menatap jengah _namja _berwajah manis di hadapannya ini. Ayolah, ia sedang lapar dan anak ini malah menahannya di sini hanya untuk memintanya mengubah keputusannya yang sudah jelas tidak akan ia ubah itu—

—karena masalahnya adalah Kibum sendiri yang menawarinya untuk mengajari Kyuhyun, itu juga kalau tidak mau disebut memaksa sekaligus mengancam.

Rasanya ia ingin sekali memukul kepalanya sendiri.

"_Jebal_~"

Dan kalau mau jujur, sebenarnya saat ini ia benar-benar hampir tergoda untuk membatalkan keputusannya itu. Melihat bagaimana wajah sepupunya yang memelas itu dengan _pout_ di bibirnya—itu manis. Tapi mengingat ancaman yang dikeluarkan siswa kelas 2 itu, dan kalau ia juga masih mau mempertahankan reputasinya di sekolah ini, jelas ia tidak akan mungkin menuruti keinginan Kyuhyun—

—benar-benar murid yang mengerikan.

"_Aniyo_. Pokoknya tidak." Dan Siwon langsung bergegas pergi dari situ, meninggalkan Kyuhyun, atau ia akan benar-benar menuruti keinginan sepupunya itu.

.

.

Dan di sinilah Kyuhyun berada, di perpustakaan dengan tetap setia memasang wajah kusutnya. Beberapa murid perempuan yang ada di sekitarnya hanya memandanginya sambil berusaha untuk menahan tawa. Bukan apa-apa, tapi wajah kusut Kyuhyun justru terlihat manis di mata mereka. -_-

Kyuhyun mengetuk meja beberapa kali dengan jari-jarinya. Ayolah, _mood_nya hari ini sedang benar-benar buruk, dan menunggu seperti hanya membuat _mood_nya yang buruk semakin buruk.

Orang itu masih belum datang. Padahal bel pulang sudah berbunyi lima belas menit yang lalu.

Lima menit. Kalau sampai orang itu tidak datang dalam waktu lima menit lagi maka ia akan pulang saat itu juga.

"_Annyeong_…"

_Deg. _Suara itu…

Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya dan kedua matanya seketika membulat. "Kau…"

Itu _namja _yang kemarin menabraknya dan yang tadi pagi membuatnya terjatuh di tangga—

—baiklah, itu kesimpulan seenaknya sih sebenarnya.

"Namaku Kim Kibum, mohon bantuannya sampai akhir tahun ajaran…"

Dan Kyuhyun benar-benar ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke atas meja saat ini juga. Apalagi melihat seringai orang itu yang baginya terlihat sangat menyebalkan.

_Ya Tuhan…_

.

—**To Be Continued—**

**.**

**a/n ada beberapa orang yang request ff KiHyun sama saya, baik itu di twitter atau di review ff lain, dan kebanyakan mintanya fluff dan minim konflik. So, saya buat ini. Tadinya saya mau publish ff ini minggu kemarin, cuma saya harus fokus sama UAS jadinya gak keburu. :)**

**Ini bakal minim konflik, mungkin. Saya gak bisa jamin sih, toh otak saya pada dasarnya udah berkonflik jadi berharap aja saya gak akan bikin KiHyun jadi aneh-aneh. xD Paling konflik hanya di dua orang itu aja~**

**Oke, see you next time~ Saya gak bisa jamin kapan saya bakal update ini atau ff yang lain karena minggu depan saya ada praktikum. -_-**

**RnR?**

**.**

**BEST REGARDS**

—**RiN—**

**.**


	2. Chapter 2

—_Dua hari sebelumnya—_

"Aish... apa-apaan nilai ini?" Siwon mengacak rambutnya. Ditatapnya lembaran kertas yang sedari tadi ia genggam.

Siwon mengetuk meja dengan jari-jarinya. Ini masih jam pelajaran dan di ruang guru hanya ada ia dan seorang guru lainnya—yang sedang fokus dengan tumpukan berkas di atas mejanya. Ia menghela nafasnya, entah siswa yang satu ini memang lemah di pelajaran ini atau bagaimana. Bukannya sejak SD anak ini menyukai—bahkan sampai mencintai—matematika?

Tapi kenapa nilainya seperti ini?

"Choi-_sonsaengnim_..."

"Ah..." Siwon mendongakkan kepalanya. Seorang _namja_ dengan wajah _stoic_ dan kacamata yang membingkai sepasang iris gelap yang dingin, sudah berdiri di dekat mejanya.

Namja itu meletakkan tumpukan buku yang ia bawa tepat di atas meja Siwon. "Ini..."

"A-ah... _gomawo_, Kibum-_ssi_..."

Siswa bernama Kibum itu tidak terlalu mempedulikan ucapan terima kasih sang _sonsaengnim_. Iris gelapnya teralih, menatap lembaran kertas yang sedari tadi dipegang oleh Siwon. Apa lagi kalau bukan daftar nilai Kyuhyun selama satu bulan ini. Iris gelapnya sedikit membulat ketika melihat nama yang tertera di sana.

_Kim Kyuhyun?_

Tapi detik berikutnya, sebuah seringai—hanya tipis—terlihat di wajahnya.

"_Sonsaengnim_, murid bermasalah lagi?"

Siwon tersentak. Ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa, tapi memang untuk yang satu ini Kyuhyun memang anak yang bermasalah. "Ng… begitulah…"

"Bagaimana kalau aku yang mengajarinya?"

"Apa?"

"Aku punya cukup banyak waktu luang sekarang ini, jadi kurasa tidak ada masalah dengan itu."

"Tapi…"

"Anggap saja dengan _sonsaengnim _memberiku izin untuk itu, anda bisa menganggapnya sebagai biaya tutup mulut karena aku pernah melihat _sonsaengnim _berciuman dengan seorang siswa kelas 3 di kelas yang sudah kosong…"

Siwon membulatkan kedua matanya. _Mwoya_? Kenapa anak ini bisa mengetahuinya? Padahal ia sudah yakin kalau waktu itu sekolah sudah sepi…

"…kalau tidak salah, namanya… Lee Sungmin kan?"

_Skak mat_. Bahkan namanya saja anak ini tahu?

"Aish… baiklah, baiklah… temui dia lusa sepulang sekolah. Aku harus bicara dulu dengannya…"

"_Gomawo_…" Kibum tersenyum tipis.

Siwon benar-benar tidak habis pikir kenapa anak ini mau repot-repot menawari diri untuk mengajari Kyuhyun. Tapi daripada reputasinya yang jadi korban, mungkin sebaiknya ia turuti saja. -_-

Sementara Kibum…

_Kim Kyuhyun, ya… kalau aku tidak salah, mungkin dia orang yang sama…_

.

.

—**TUTOR—**

**Author: RiN**

**Chapter: 2 of ?**

**Warning: Crack Pair, OOC, YAOI, Typos, etc.**

**.**

**Cast: KiHyun (Kibum – Kyuhyun)**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE, JUST DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun menatap kesal _namja _di hadapannya. Selama dua hari ini ia merutuki orang ini gara-gara kejadian kemarin dan tadi pagi, dan sekarang ia malah harus menghadapi kenyataan kalau siswa yang ditunjuk untuk jadi _tutor_nya itu adalah orang yang sama dengan yang membuat _mood_nya tambah buruk sejak kemarin.

Sementara Kibum, masih dengan gestur tubuhnya yang tenang hanya diam sambil membuka-buka beberapa buku yang ada di atas meja. Itu tumpukan buku fisika dan matematika yang dipelajari oleh siswa kelas satu, dan untungnya Kyuhyun sudah berbaik hati mengambilkan itu semua untuknya.

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu, apa kau terpesona dengan ketampananku?"

_Dugh_.

Spontan, Kyuhyun langsung menjatuhkan wajahnya hingga membentur meja setelah mendengar kalimat itu. Ternyata selain menyebalkan, orang ini punya tingkat kenarsisan yang sangat akut.

"_Y-yakk_! Apanya yang tampan? Wajah _flat _begitu masih kalah jauh dengan wajahku yang jauh lebih tampan!"

Kyuhyun tidak mempedulikan apakah ia membuat keributan atau tidak dengan suaranya ini. Biar bagaimana pun, ini perpustakaan dan sesuatu yang ribut jelas sangat dilarang. Tapi ini kan sudah lewat jam pulang dan perpustakaan selalu sepi di jam seperti ini. Hanya ada penjaga perpustakaan yang hobi tidur saja mungkin yang masih bertahan di sini.

Kibum menyeringai. "Akui saja, bukannya kemarin kau sampai tidak berkedip waktu menatapku?"

_Namja_ yang lebih muda itu membulatkan kedua matanya. Bagaimana mungkin? Bukannya orang ini kemarin tidak mempedulikannya? Harusnya Kibum tidak akan tahu kan bagaimana ekspresi wajahnya waktu itu…

"A-aaa…" Dan untuk saat ini, Kyuhyun benar-benar merutuki kemampuan berbicaranya yang tidak bisa diajak kerja sama sekarang ini, "tch… terserah, _sunbae_…"

Kibum tersenyum tipis, hanya saja Kyuhyun tidak melihatnya karena telah lebih dulu mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah lain saking kesalnya. _Namja _yang lebih muda itu hanya ingin hari ini cepat berakhir jadi ia tidak perlu bersama dengan orang ini lagi.

_Kau berubah terlalu banyak, Kyu…_

.

.

Ini hari yang berbeda, tapi dengan kesibukan yang hampir sama bagi Kyuhyun. Bangun, mandi, berpakaian, turun ke ruang makan dan hanya menemukan _hyung_nya di balik meja, tapi yang membuatnya berbeda adalah fakta bahwa wajahnya lebih ditekuk lagi jika dibandingkan dengan kemarin.

"Wajahmu perlu disetrika, Kyuhyunnie~"

Itu yang diucapkan Yesung padanya ketika melihat dirinya turun melalui tangga dan berjalan ke arah meja makan. Kyuhyun duduk tepat di depan _hyung_nya dan mendengar kalimat Yesung membuat wajahnya semakin kusut dan mem_pout_kan bibirnya.

"Berisik, _hyung_. Ini semua gara-gara Siwonnie-_hyung_~!"

Yesung mengerutkan alisnya. Kalau tidak salah dua hari kemarin Kyuhyun juga mengatakan kalau ia membenci Siwon, hanya saja ia tidak tahu apa penyebabnya. "Siwon? Sejak dua hari yang lalu kau juga mengatakan sesuatu mengenai Siwon, memangnya apa yang dilakukannya padamu?"

Kyuhyun mengerjap, menatap Yesung dengan tatapan khawatir—walau ia bisa menyembunyikan hal itu. Tapi Yesung bukan orang sebodoh itu yang tidak akan menyadarinya.

"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dari _hyung_, _eoh_?"

"_A-aniyo_…"

Kyuhyun hanya tidak ingin Yesung mengetahuinya, mengenai nilai matematika dan fisikanya yang selalu berada di bawah rata-rata kelas—tapi selalu tinggi ketika ujian akhir. Yesung pasti akan mendukung apa yang dilakukan oleh Siwon. _Hyung_nya itu bahkan bisa jadi orang yang menyeramkan kalau sudah memaksa seseorang, dan menghadapi orang seperti itu bukan opsi terbaik yang ingin ia lakukan sekarang—atau juga nanti.

"Kau bohong."

Dan sayangnya, Yesung bukan orang yang bisa dengan mudahnya dibohongi hanya dengan sanggahan lemah seperti itu.

"A-aku tidak bohong. Sudah ya, _hyung_. Aku pergi duluan, _annyeong_~"

Daripada harus diam lama di ruang makan dan diintimidasi oleh aura aneh _hyung_nya, Kyuhyun lebih memilih menyambar roti panggang miliknya dan segera pergi dari tempat itu—setidaknya ia bisa selamat untuk beberapa jam ke depan.

"_Y-yaakk_, aku belum selesai bicara!"

Tapi Kyuhyun sudah lebih dulu menghilang di balik pintu depan rumahnya.

"Hhh… dasar…" Yesung menghela nafasnya. Ia memilih untuk melanjutkan sarapannya yang agak tertunda, lagipula ia masih bisa menanyakan itu pada Kyuhyun nanti sepulang sekolah.

_Ddrrttt… ddrtttt…_

Ponselnya bergetar, dan itu membuat _namja _berkepala besar itu kembali menghentikan kegiatannya lalu mengambil ponselnya yang ia letakkan di sampingnya. Ada pesan masuk. Alisnya berkerut ketika melihat nama pengirimnya. Bukan orang yang selalu mengiriminya pesan, ia bahkan tidak ingat sudah berapa orang ini tidak pernah mengiriminya pesan. Empat? Atau lima tahun? Entahlah…

"Kibum?"

.

.

"Mau memberiku alasan kenapa kau membenci matematika?"

Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya. Ini di perpustakaan, sepulang sekolah, hanya ada ia dan Kibum juga penjaga perpustakaan. Itu jadi semacam rutinitas tambahan, selama beberapa bulan ke depan dan ia terpaksa harus membiasakan dirinya dengan hal itu.

"Maksudnya?" Kyuhyun menghentikan kerja tangannya yang sedang menulis, mengerjakan semacam soal latihan yang diberikan Kibum padanya.

"Ada beberapa tipe orang di dunia ini dalam hubungannya dengan subjek satu ini. Orang yang berusaha keras, orang yang berbakat, atau juga orang yang berbakat tapi tidak ada ketertarikan sama sekali akan subjek ini karena beberapa hal—dan kau termasuk dalam kelompok ketiga…"

"Bagaimana mungkin aku dikatakan berbakat kalau nilaiku saja sejelek itu…"

Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha untuk kembali memfokuskan dirinya mengerjakan soal itu—yang entah kenapa jadi ribuan kali lipat lebih sulit daripada biasanya.

Kibum diam. Ia memilih untuk menyibukkan diri dengan tumpukan buku lainnya yang berderet rapi di atas meja.

"Kau tidak sebodoh itu. Malah lebih terkesan kalau kau sengaja membuat berbagai kesalahan di beberapa tempat hingga akhirnya kau mengisinya dengan jawaban yang salah… aku benar kan?"

Ia masih diam, tapi tak dapat dipungkiri kalau ucapan Kibum itu sedikit banyak membuatnya merasa kesal. Kyuhyun meremas kertas soal yang ada dalam genggamannya, lalu mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Suka atau tidak, _sunbae _tidak ada urusannya dengan hal itu kan? _Sunbae _hanya ditugaskan untuk mengajariku saja, tapi tidak perlu menanyakan hal lainnya…" Kyuhyun berdiri, lalu menyerahkan lembar jawabannya, "aku sudah selesai, kalau tidak ada lagi yang ingin _sunbae _katakan, aku pulang duluan…"

Tapi Kyuhyun tidak memberikan waktu untuk Kibum sekedar mengeluarkan jawaban 'ya' atau apalah, karena ia terlebih dulu pergi dari perpustakaan. _Mood_nya yang sejak dua hari kemarin jatuh, sekarang benar-benar buruk dan mungkin sulit untuk kembali seperti semula.

.

.

Kibum menatap lembaran kertas di hadapannya. Jawabannya benar semua, bahkan tidak ada kesalahan sedikit pun—entah itu kesalahan tulisan atau sejenisnya. Untuk siswa kelas satu, sebenarnya mustahil bisa mengerjakan soal-soal itu, karena Kibum mengambilnya bukan dari buku-buku yang diberikan Kyuhyun padanya, tapi soal ujian kelulusan kelas tiga tahun lalu.

"Jadi… apa aku yang membuatmu jadi membenci matematika?"

Ia bersandar pada punggung kursi. Hari semakin gelap, dan lampu sekolah sebagian sudah mulai dimatikan. Warna jingga di langit bahkan mulai tergantikan oleh gradasi keunguan yang berubah semakin gelap.

Tapi Kibum tak ada niat sedikit pun untuk beranjak dari tempat itu.

.

.

Yesung sudah ada di rumah ketika adik laki-lakinya itu pulang. Tapi melihat bagaimana raut wajah Kyuhyun sekarang, ia jadi mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyapa—bahkan terpaksa mengubur jauh-jauh keinginannya melanjutkan pertanyaannya tadi pagi.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu di sekolah?"

Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan Yesung, di salah satu sofa yang berada di ruang tengah. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Lalu?"

"Tidak terjadi apa-apa—setidaknya bukan hal yang buruk…"

"Bukan gara-gara Siwon lagi kan?"

"Aku tidak bertemu Siwon-_hyung_ hari ini, _hyung_…"

Yesung diam. Ia sebenarnya ingin bertanya lebih jauh tapi melihat Kyuhyun dengan raut wajah seperti itu, kelihatannya ia harus menggunakan cara lain untuk membuatnya bicara.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan _tutor_mu itu?"

Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Yesung dengan tatapan _horror _seolah _hyung_nya itu adalah sadako yang sedang merangkak keluar dari televisi atau hantu yang merangkak naik di tangga seperti yang pernah dilihatnya di film _horror _Jepang yang bulan lalu ia tonton di rumah Ryeowook.

"…_hyung _tahu dari mana?"

Yesung mengendikkan bahunya. "Berhubung dua hari kemarin kau bilang kalau kau benci Siwon, lalu tadi pagi kau bilang kalau ini semua—entah apa itu—gara-gara Siwon, jadi kutelepon saja dia dan kusuruh menceritakan semuanya."

"Semuanya?"

Yesung menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Benar-benar semuanya?"

Yesung kembali menganggukkan kepalanya untuk yang keduakalinya.

"Termasuk nilaiku?" Kali ini suara Kyuhyun terdengar agak ragu.

"Kalau kubilang semuanya, maka itu benar-benar semuanya. Termasuk nilaimu selama satu bulan ini sampai ke bagian Siwon yang akhirnya menjadikan seorang siswa kelas dua sebagai _tutor_mu."

Kyuhyun tidak bicara kali ini. Ia menatap _hyung_nya itu dengan tatapan sedikit panik. Orang bergolongan darah AB bukan tipe orang yang ingin ia hadapi ketika sedang merasa kesal karena biasanya tipe orang ini selalu tak terduga.

"Aku tidak marah kok, Kyu~"

Tapi ucapan dan raut wajah benar-benar tidak sesuai.

"A-ah… aku baru ingat kalau aku masih punya tugas yang harus kuselesaikan. Aku ke kamarku dulu ya, _hyung_…"

Dan sebelum Yesung sempat mengatakan sesuatu, adiknya itu telah lebih dulu hilang, menaiki tangga dengan meloncati beberapa anak tangga sekaligus. Kalau punya kemampuan kabur sehebat itu, kenapa nilai praktek olahraganya selalu jelek? -_-

"Aish… kabur lagi… yang benar saja?"

.

.

Yesung menghela nafasnya. Kyuhyun masih belum keluar dari kamarnya sekarang. Entahlah, apa anak itu benar-benar punya tugas sekolah yang harus dikerjakan atau hanya menghindarinya saja. Tidak masalah sih, toh ini belum waktunya makan malam.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur, berniat untuk menyiapkan makan malamnya dengan Kyuhyun. Bukan masakan yang enak, karena toh pasti tidak jauh-jauh dari _ramyeon_. Kyuhyun pernah bilang kalau sebenarnya masakan Yesung itu lumayan enak, kalau saja virus malas tidak sedang mampir ke _hyung_nya. Dan kalau yang dimasak itu adalah yang instan, artinya orang ini benar-benar tidak ada niat untuk memasak.

"Bukan waktu yang tepat sih orang itu kembali… aku juga tidak tahu kalau Kyuhyunnie malah masuk sekolah yang sama dengannya. Dan kebetulannya mereka bertemu sekarang, walau aku yakin Kyuhyunnie tidak mengenalinya sama sekali. Lalu setelah ini apa?"

**.**

—**To Be Continued—**

**.**

**a/n saya sengaja bikin tiap chapter dari ff ini agak pendek, dan alurnya juga sedikit saya percepat. ^^ Lalu… mungkin karena kebiasaan saya yang susah saya lepas, saya tetap memasukkan masa lalu yang sedikit kelam (?) untuk beberapa cast di sini, hampir sama kayak Fortune Cookie in Love… xD**

**Saya suka dengan member-member KRY, terutama sekali bagaimana interaksi mereka yang terkesan **_**cute**_**, mengingat Yesung yang usianya beda jauh dengan KyuWook, dan dua maknae yang manis—tapi usil. .-. Dan ketika melihat KRY saya susah menerima kenyataan kalau Yesung usianya sudah 30an -_-v**

**Tadinya saya maunya beresin dulu Addicted sama edit The Night, tapi mungkin karena ff bergenre **_**slice of life **_**itu lebih mudah membuatnya karena lebih mengalir, akhirnya malah ini dulu yang beres. ^^**

**Untuk review, saya gak bisa bales untuk sekarang. Tapi melihat bagaimana respon yang ditunjukkan, jujur saya senang dan itu membuat saya kembali mencintai pair ini lagi—**_**crack **_**pair pertama yang saya sukai. ^^**

**Sekian dari saya, **_**see you later**_**~ :)**

**.**

**BEST REGARDS**

—**RiN—**

**.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Seorang anak kecil duduk sendirian di sebuah taman. Suasana sepi karena ini masih pagi dan bukan hari libur atau akhir minggu. Ia menggigit bibirnya. Ini menakutkan. Seorang diri di tempat sesepi ini benar-benar menakutkan._

_Ia tersesat._

_Terpisah dari _hyung_nya yang sedang membeli sesuatu untuknya. Ia tidak ingat apa, kalau tidak salah itu dilakukan _hyung_nya untuk membujuk dirinya yang tengah merajuk._

_Dan ia kini sendiri, gara-gara kecerobohannya yang malah berjalan entah kemana ketika Yesung masih berurusan dengan si penjual makanan._

_Parahnya lagi... di taman seluas ini hampir tidak ada seorang pun._

_Bagaimana kalau ada orang asing yang menculiknya dan membawanya pergi?_

"_Hiks... Yesungie-_hyung_..."_

_Air mata mulai menggenang di sudut matanya. Ia benci sendirian. Sejak kedua orang tua mereka pergi, ia jadi benar-benar bergantung pada _hyung _satu-satunya—padahal ia hampir berusia sepuluh tahun._

"_Hei..."_

_Ia mendongakkan kepalanya. Seorang anak kecil—mungkin sedikit lebih tua darinya—berdiri di hadapannya. Rambut coklatnya yang agak panjang itu bergerak akibat tiupan angin. Dan ia hanya bisa menatapnya diam._

"_Kau tersesat?"_

"_H-ha?"_

"Aniyo_, aku melihatmu hampir menangis di sini, jadi ya kudekati. _Gwaenchana_?" Anak itu kini duduk di sebelahnya. Kulitnya yang sama-sama putih dengan miliknya membuat mereka benar-benar terlihat serasi ketika duduk bersebelahan._

"_A-aku tidak menangis..." Wajahnya memerah, menahan malu ketika tahu ada orang yang mengetahuinya hampir menangis barusan._

"_Aku akan menemanimu."_

"_H-hah?" Ia menoleh ke sampingnya, sedikit merasa heran dengan anak aneh di sebelahnya ini._

"_Aku akan menemanimu sampai ada orang yang menjemputmu di sini. Namaku Jifan, kau?"_

"_Aku..."_

.

.

—**TUTOR—**

**Author: RiN**

**Chapter: ****3**** of ?**

**Disclaimer: Mereka milik diri mereka sendiri ^^ Saya lupa masang disclaimer dari chapter 1 dong -_-**

**Warning: Crack Pair, OOC, YAOI, Typos, etc.**

**.**

**Cast: KiHyun (Kibum – Kyuhyun)**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE, JUST DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

"Kyu... cepat bangun..."

Kyuhyun membuka kedua matanya perlahan. Samar-samar dilihatnya Yesung yang tengah mengguncangkan tubuhnya, berusaha untuk membangunkannya. Ia tidak ingat sejak kepan ia tertidur, bahkan tidak ingat sejak kapan ia berada di ruang tengah sementara seingatnya tadi ia masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Ia duduk di atas sofa. Mengerjapkan kedua matanya, berusaha menyesuaikan cahaya yang ada di sekitar dengan indera penglihatannya. "_Wae_, _hyung_?"

"Ini sudah waktunya makan malam..."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Yesung membalikkan badannya, kembali menuju dapur.

"_Hyung _masak apa?"

"Hm... _ramyeon_—instan..."

Kyuhyun membelalakkan kedua matanya. "Lagi? _Hyung _mau merusak saluran pencernaanku? Aku kan masih dalam masa pertumbuhan, kenapa harus makan makanan seperti itu terus~?"

Ia mem_pout_kan bibirnya. Sementara Yesung sudah lebih dulu menghilang di balik pintu dapur. Jaga-jaga saja, _pout_ Kyuhyun itu berbahaya—dan ujung-ujungnya, biasanya ia yang kena batunya.

Kyuhyun masih diam dalam posisinya. Belum ingin beranjak dari tempat itu. Masih sedikit memikirkan apa yang baru saja muncul dalam mimpinya.

"Kenapa aku kembali bermimpi seperti itu?"

.

.

"Katanya, kalau kau memimpikan sesuatu yang sudah lama tidak pernah kau mimpikan lagi biasanya itu akan jadi kenyataan..."

Kyuhyun menatap _namja _di hadapannya dengan pandangan melongo.

"Maksudnya aku akan kembali jadi anak kecil? Begitu?"

"Aish, bukan, _gege_..." _Namja _berpipi _chubby _itu mem_pout_kan bibirnya, "maksudku, apa yang akan terjadi padamu itu adalah yang berhubungan dengan mimpimu itu..."

"Dari mana kau dapat teori seperti itu? Mimi-_gege_ lagi?"

"_Ne_~" Henry tersenyum—kesannya seperti anak polos, dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa menghela nafasnya melihat sahabat baiknya yang seperti itu.

"Lain kali, kalau kau mendengarkan koala-_gege _itu mengatakan sesuatu, jangan begitu saja kau percayai..." Dan Kyuhyun segera pergi dari kelasnya setelah sebelumnya menepuk pundak _namja _China bernama Henry Lau itu.

"Hah?"

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolahnya. Ini masih terlalu pagi dan sekolah jelas masih agak sepi. Datang terlalu cepat seperti ini bukan kebiasaannya sih sebenarnya, tapi gara-gara Yesung yang—entah kenapa—tadi pagi seperti orang yang benar-benar panik, akhirnya ia terbangun hanya untuk mendapati kalau _hyung_nya itu ternyata kehabisan makanan untuk kura-kuranya… -_-

Lalu…

Ngomong-ngomong soal pembicaraannya dengan Henry barusan… jujur saja, ia agak kepikiran…

Tapi, masa hanya karena mimpi sih? Bukannya itu terlalu mengada-ada?

Langkah Kyuhyun terhenti di halaman belakang. Kedua matanya mengerjap berkali-kali. Ada dua orang yang duduk di salah satu bangku batu di seberang sana—dan ia kenal keduanya. Seulas seringai muncul di wajahnya. Mengerjai seseorang di pagi hari bukan ide yang buruk kan~?

Kyuhyun mendekati keduanya perlahan. Itu Siwon dan… ng… kekasihnya kalau tidak salah. Seingatnya _namja _itu siswa kelas tiga. "_Hyungdeul_~!"

Suara Kyuhyun memang tidak terlalu tinggi untuk kali ini—tapi lumayan keras. Dan itu cukup untuk membuat kedua orang itu langsung menoleh ke belakang. Sungmin mengerjapkan kedua matanya, dan Siwon menatapnya _horror_—seperti melihat sosok manusia berekor iblis dan bertanduk. -_-

"Kalau mau bermesraan, bisakah kalian melakukannya di tempat lain? Toilet misalnya? Biar sekalian saja kalian melanjutkan ke tahap selanjutnya~" Kyuhyun menyeringai—semakin lebar ketika melihat wajah keduanya yang memerah.

"_Y-yak_!"

"Ah, bagaimana kalau kulaporkan ke Yesung-_hyung_ kalau Siwonnie-_hyung_ ternyata seorang pedofil~?" Kyuhyun mengambil ponsel di sakunya, langsung mengetik beberapa nomor yang dihafalnya dengan sangat cepat.

Wajah Siwon menjadi pucat. Ini bahaya. Sebenarnya hampir tidak seorang pun yang tahu kalau ia punya kekasih salah satu muridnya. Hanya Kyuhyun dan Kibum saja yang tahu—itu pun gara-gara kedua anak itu kelihatannya terlalu peka untuk urusan yang satu itu. "_A-andwae_… Kyu~"

"_Yeoboseyo, _Yesungie-_hyung_~ _Hyung _tahu tidak, kalau ternyata selama ini Siwonnie-_hyung _sudah punya pacar~?"

Kyuhyun langsung menutup ponselnya, tidak membiarkan orang di seberang tadi menanggapi kalimatnya. Sementara Yesung di seberang sana hanya menatap ponselnya aneh. Ia bahkan tidak sempat berkedip dan Kyuhyun langsung memutuskan sambungannya. =_=

"Kyu~"

"Itu balasan untuk _hyung _yang sudah menjadikan orang menyebalkan itu _tutor_ku~" Kyuhyun mem_pout_kan bibirnya. Dan baik dalam pikiran Siwon dan Sungmin terlintas satu kata.

_Kyeopta_~

"Tapi itu kan untukmu juga, Kyu…"

"Tapi setidaknya _hyung _bisa memilih orang lain, bukannya _namja _menyebalkan seperti itu…"

Kyuhyun langsung bergegas pergi dari tempat itu. Setidaknya ia punya sesuatu untuk dijadikan bahan ancaman untuk Siwon. Ah, ngomong-ngomong tadi ia sempat mengambil foto mereka hampir berciuman. -_-

"Sudahlah, _sonsaengnim_… kurasa tidak akan ada masalah…" Sungmin menepuk pundak _namja _bertubuh tegap di sampingnya, "ngomong-ngomong, yang tadi dimaksud anak itu apa?"

"Itu…"

.

.

Kyuhyun kembali melangkahkan kedua kakinya memasuki koridor sekolah. Mengerjai seseorang di saat seperti ini setidaknya sedikit membuat _mood_nya—yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba buruk—menjadi sedikit lebih baik. Langkahnya kembali terhenti, ketika di lantai dua ia berpapasan dengan seseorang.

Bukan seseorang yang ia kenal baik. Hanya orang menyebalkan yang sebenarnya tidak ingin ia temui—sekarang atau juga seterusnya.

_Namja _berkulit putih itu balas menatap Kyuhyun yang hanya terpaku, diam di tempatnya sementara ia sendiri juga tidak melakukan apapun—kecuali kembali memfokuskan pandangannya kembali ke ponsel yang sedari tadi ia genggam.

Dan Kyuhyun langsung melangkahkan kakinya, berbelok di ujung koridor menuju lantai tiga.

.

Kibum menghela nafasnya. Rasanya benar-benar dingin kalau boleh jujur. Yang tadi itu seperti mereka tidak pernah benar-benar saling mengenal sebelumnya. Yah, bagi Kyuhyun hal itu tidak sepenuhnya salah juga sih…

"Hhh… Kim Kibum-_ssi_, ini kau yang memulainya, jadi wajar saja kalau dia tidak akan mengingatmu dan malah membencimu~" ucapnya, pada dirinya sendiri. Beruntung tidak ada seorang pun di koridor itu jadi tidak akan ada orang yang menganggapnya aneh—atau yang paling parahnya adalah gila.

Dan Kibum pun kembali melangkahkan kakinya, menuruni tangga menuju lantai satu.

.

.

"Apa yang barusan kulakukan?" Kyuhyun duduk di anak tangga paling atas. Ia tidak jadi ke tempat tujuannya—kelas seseorang, "biarpun aku tidak menyukainya, aku juga tidak seharusnya pergi begitu saja kan?"

Kyuhyun masih bergumam tidak jelas, sementara tangga yang didudukinya mulai ramai dinaiki banyak siswa. Tiga puluh menit lagi bel masuk berbunyi jadi wajar saja.

"Gui Xian?"

Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya. Didapatinya seorang _namja _berambut kemerahan (sebenarnya ada aturan kalau siswa di sekolah ini tidak boleh mewarnai rambutnya tapi _namja _ini kelihatannya dengan sengaja melanggarnya -_-) menatapnya heran.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kelasmu harusnya di bawah kan?"

Kyuhyun mem_pout_kan bibirnya. "Aku mau ke kelas Wookie-_hyung_…"

Ia mengerutkan alisnya. "Lalu?"

Kyuhyun diam. Ia mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah lain—terlihat seperti berpikir, walau merajuk adalah kata yang paling tepat sebenarnya.

"_Gege_~!"

"_Nde_?"

"Aku tidak salah kan?"

"Hah?"

"Pokoknya yang kulakukan tadi tidak salah. Titik."

Dan Kyuhyun langsung berlari menuruni tangga. Kelihatannya sudah tidak ada niat untuk bertemu dengan seseorang—siapapun itu.

Zhou Mi—_namja _berambut merah itu—hanya bisa menatap Kyuhyun dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat. "Dasar aneh…"

.

.

Kyuhyun duduk di salah satu bangku perpustakaan. Menunggu seseorang. Biasanya orang itu sudah ada di sini, karena sepertinya perpustakaan sudah ia jadikan rumah keduanya. Tapi sekarang?

Tidak ada siapapun. Hanya ada penjaga perpustakaan—yang tumbennya tidak sedang tidur.

_Ddrrrtt…ddrrrttt…_

Ponselnya bergetar. Dan Kyuhyun mengambilnya dengan malas. Ada pesan masuk.

"_Mwo_?!"

.

_From_: _xxx_

_Aku ada urusan yang penting hari ini, jadi jam pelajaran hari ini diliburkan saja. _Mianhae_, aku tidak sempat memberitahumu tadi…_

_Kibum_

.

.

Kibum menjatuhkan tubuhnya di bangku taman. Hari sudah sore dan tempat ini jadi sedikit lebih ramai, mungkin karena ini sore yang cukup cerah jadi banyak orang yang menghabiskan waktu di sini. Ia menunggu seseorang.

"Kibum-_ah_…"

Suara seorang _namja _menyapa pendengarannya. Ia menoleh ke samping, mendapati seorang _namja _yang tingginya hampir sama dengannya. Ia tersenyum tipis—lebih kepada merasa miris.

"Yesung… _hyung_?"

.

.

_Seorang anak duduk di salah satu bangku taman. Kali ini tidak dalam keadaan menangis, walau sebenarnya ia tidak ditemani oleh _hyung_nya. Ini rekor, karena biasanya ia bahkan tidak bisa pergi jauh-jauh dari rumah tanpa ditemani oleh _hyung_ anehnya itu._

_Wajahnya berseri. Rambut hitamnya sedikit bergerak kesana kemari dipermainkan angin sore. Langit senja mulai terlihat. Biasanya orang itu akan datang di sekitaran jam segini—walau kadang bisa juga lebih awal._

"_Kyuhyunnie_…_"_

_Ia mendongakkan kepalanya, Matanya membulat, dan senyum di bibirnya langsung terkembang. "_Hyungie_~"_

_Anak laki-laki berambut kecoklatan itu berdiri tepat di depannya, membawa tas yang terlihat seperti berat._

"Hyung _lama_~"

"Mianhae… hyung _ada pelajaran tambahan tadi."_

"_Ng… _hyung _suka matematika_?"

"_Hah?"_

_Keduanya diam. Dan anak yang lebih tua itu hanya menatap anak yang lebih muda darinya dengan tatapan heran. "Kyuhyunnie membencinya?"_

"Aniyo~ _Aku tidak membencinya, tapi aku tidak bisa mengerjakannya, jadinya tiap kali ada tes aku seperti melihat ada monster besar dengan gigi-giginya yang tajam berdiri tepat di hadapanku~" Ia mem_pout_kan bibirnya, dan anak yang lebih tua itu hanya bisa mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Entah merasa kagum atau heran akan imajinasi anak ini yang… err, aneh…_

"_Bagaimana kalau kuajari?"_

"_Eh?"_

.

.

Kyuhyun membuka kedua matanya perlahan. Lalu mendudukkan dirinya. Ia memicingkan matanya, menyesuaikan retina matanya dengan cahaya di sekelilingnya. Gelap. Kalau tidak salah ia langsung tidur ketika sampai di rumah, jadi kemungkinan ini masih di ruang tengah. _Hyung_nya masih belum pulang sepertinya, karena biasanya orang itu pasti akan membangunkannya untuk makan malam atau menanyainya sesuatu.

Ia beranjak dari sofa, lalu menyalakan lampu. Memang tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di rumah ini selain dirinya. Tumben sekali _hyung_nya itu terlambat pulang.

_Namja _berambut coklat itu kembali duduk di atas sofa, kali ini sambil bersandar pada punggung sofa. Kali ini ia kembali bermimpi. Hanya saja berbeda dengan yang kemarin, tapi lebih kepada seperti lanjutannya.

Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia malah bermimpi seperti itu terus selama dua hari ini.

Apa jangan-jangan apa yang dikatakan oleh mochi China itu ada benarnya?

"Aish…"

.

—**To Be Continued—**

**.**

**a/n hai xD Saya comeback dengan update ff ini. Buat yang nanya kapan yg fortune cookie update, harap sabar ya, saya lupa nyimpen filennya dimana. xD #plak**

**Yang **_**miring **_**di atas itu artinya flashback atau mimpi ya :D Terus… pada tau kan Jifan itu siapa? -_- Awas aja kalau gak tau… #plak**

**Saya bingung mau ngomong apa lagi, buat review mian gak saya bales… mepet waktunya… ._. #plak #bilangajamales**

**Udah ya, sekian dari saya… RnR? :D**

**.**

**BEST REGARDS**

—**RiN—**

**.**


End file.
